civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Clarke Corbin
|died= |placeofbirth= Monroe Township, Ohio |placeofdeath= Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of Burial |image= |caption=Henry C. Corbin |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1862–1906 |rank= Lieutenant General |commands=Adjutant General of the U.S. Army |battles=American Civil War *Battle of Decatur *Battle of Nashville Indian Wars Spanish-American War }} Henry Clarke Corbin (September 15, 1842 – September 8, 1909) was an officer in the United States Army who served as Adjutant General of the U.S. Army from 1898 to 1904. Life and career He was born in Monroe Township, Ohio, and was teaching school and studying law when the American Civil War broke out. Corbin volunteered as a second lieutenant in the 83rd Ohio Infantry in July 1862 and transferred to the 79th Ohio Infantry the next month. In November 1863 he was commissioned a major in the 14th Infantry Regiment of United States Colored Troops. He eventually rose to be lieutenant colonel and colonel of this regiment, and participated in the Battle of Decatur and Battle of Nashville. He was mustered out in March 1866. In May 1866 he was commissioned a second lieutenant in the 17th Infantry of the Regular Army. He was promoted to captain in the 38th Infantry, a Buffalo Soldier regiment, in July 1866. The 38th Infantry was consolidated with the 41st Infantry to form the 24th Infantry in November 1869. ]] Corbin was appointed to the official staff of President Rutherford B. Hayes, serving at the White House from 1877 to 1881. He was attending Hayes' successor, James A. Garfield, when Garfield was shot in 1881, and was present at his death in Elberon, New Jersey. He became a major in the Adjutant General's Department in June 1880, serving in the Department of the South and the Department of the Missouri. He was promoted to lieutenant colonel in June 1889, serving in the Department of Arizona, the Adjutant General's Office in Washington, and the Department of the East. In May 1896 he returned to the Adjutant General's Department in Washington as a colonel. He was elevated to Adjutant General of the U. S. Army with the rank of brigadier general in February 1898. He was promoted to major general in June 1900. He took command of the newly created Division of the Atlantic in January 1904, then was given command of the Division of the Philippines in November 1904. He took command of the Northern Division in February 1906 and was promoted to lieutenant general in April 1906. He retired in September 1906, and died in September 1909 in Washington, D.C.. He is buried in Arlington National Cemetery. See also *List of Adjutant Generals of the U.S. Army References * * * * Further reading * External links * Category:1842 births Category:1909 deaths Category:Adjutant Generals of the United States Army Category:American military personnel of the Spanish–American War Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:People from Clermont County, Ohio Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:United States Army generals